Don't Feel Sorry For Me
by ShyOne44
Summary: Tara moved to Canada after a tormented past. At a group therapy meeting she meets up with the one and only Craig Manning. Will their friendship hold up between over barring parents, secrets from their pasts, and jealous ex-flames?
1. Welcome

**Summary:** 17 year old Tara Spaulding recently moved to the area. With her emotional problems, she has home school, and her parents and doctor thought it would be best for her to start going to group therapy since she did like to go to the troubled teens summer camp where she met Ellie. She is having second thoughts about the group therapy session until she meets the one and only Craig Manning.

Tara sat nervously in the cold metal chair. She played with the safety pins on her plaid skirt as teenagers began to file in one by one and took seats in the circle. A woman in her mid 30's walked in.

"Hi everyone we will begin shortly feel free to get to know others around you." she said warmly as she looked around at the young people in the room.

Tara didn't look up. _Why do I have to be here? _She thought to herself. People around her began talking in soft murmurs she tried to drown them out. She looked over at the clock 6:25. The time seemed to drag along until it reached 6:30. The woman looked up and noticed the time.

"Alright, we will begin…for those who don't know I'm Mrs. Peterson the mental health advisor for…"Before she could finish a tall boy, with dark curly hair ran into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but is this the teenaged group therapy session?" He said breathing heavily as though he ran the whole way. A few of the girls giggled at his goofy cuteness.

"Why yes it is we're just getting started have a seat." Mrs. Peterson said gesturing at an empty seat next to Tara.

The young man took the seat next to Tara. She looked up briefly and locked eyes with him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm glad you all made it today. And I hope that you all find this helpful, we are here to help and I do not want any of you to feel ashamed to what we about to share here. Today we are going to keep things simple. I want each of you to find a partner someone you can keep in contact with at all times through out this process. So please pair up and introduce yourselves. I will be back shortly with some paper work "

She quietly got up and everyone began talking. Tara still gazed down at her safety pins.

"Ugh..I hate these things. I never like introducing myself. But I guess we have to..My name is Craig Manning what's yours? He said extending a friendly out to hers.

Startled that any one would talk to her she looked up.

" Oh..um. me too. My name is Tara..Tara Spaulding." She reached her small hand out to meet his.

. "Nice to meet you. Do you go to Degrassi?" he said still shaking her hand.

" No. I'm home schooled." She realized how long they were holding hands so she quickly retracted her black nail polished hand.

"Lucky you, no annoying teachers, disgusting lunches." He said laughing

Tara laughed, as she laughed a lock of purple hair fell in front of her bright blue eyes.

"That is an awesome color" he said as he tugged on it. As she felt her face get warm she quickly tucked it behind her ears.

Noticing she was embarrassed he quickly changed the subject. "So I guess we should exchanged info? I'll give you my number and email address would that be ok?"

"Sure" she replied as she fumbled around in her purse for her prized journal book. Craig reached for it and she quickly snatched it back.

"Sorry" he said startled by her reaction.

No, it's just that this is personal to me. He told her his info then she ripped out a page in her journal and wrote down her info. By the time this took place Mrs. Peterson was back.

"Ok everyone quiet down, Now that you have a partner we will begin to discuss what will take place here. … "

Craig and Tara sighed and sank back into their seats.

The hour and a ½ went by surprisingly quickly for Tara. When it was over Craig walked her to the door.

"So..would it be ok if I called you or emailed you when I need to talk?" Craig asked as he held open the door for her.

"Anytime". She said softly. Craig smiled and replied: "Hopefully you will do the same in return. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile."

At that moment a loud honking noise interrupted their conversation. "Tara! Over here!" yelled a pretty woman from her car.

Tara groaned," Sorry but I need to go call me if you need me." Tara rushed over to the car. Craig watched as her purple locks bounced as she jogged to the car and got in. She looked back and gave him a final wave then the car sped off. He looked down and realized he was still holding the piece of paper she written for him before, that's when he noticed the writing that was on the back.

_You will never hurt me again, never hurt me again, never. From this date November 18th you will never hurt me again. NOONE will ever hurt me again like you have. NOONE._

_Who would hurt HER? She seems so frail as it is._ He thought to himself. Craig carefully folded the note back up in his pocket and began walking home.


	2. I'm OK

**Summary:** Craig and Tara talk about their therapy sessions.

Tara sat in silence in her mother's car. "So? How did it go Tara?" Her mother asked looking over at her daughter.

"Fine" Tara said coldly looking out the window.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Her mother said pressing for more information.

"No one! Now stop talking about this you are lucky I even went." Tara fired back furiously giving her mother a menacing stare in the process.

The corners of her mothers pretty mouth fell into a frown, suddenly she looked much older than 36. Tara quickly looked away mad yet satisfied she caused such a reaction from her mother. They both remained silent as they pulled in to their driveway.

Tara quickly ran upstairs not acknowledging her brother and step dad who sat in the living room watching T.V.. Her mother followed in slamming the door. Tara's step dad looked up at her and her mother just shook her head.

Tara locked her self in her room and turned up her stereo. She sprawled herself out on to her bed and pulled out her journal and began jotting down her thoughts:

Who does my mother think she is? Questioning what I do and who I talk to. She didn't care any other time but now after what happened she suddenly cares about what I do? Whatever. Today I went to therapy. As much as I want to hate it I can't. Perhaps its all because of this boy. Craig. He is so different I can't even begin to explain. But then again I think that about every person I first meet.

Craig walked in the house to smell the delicious aroma of Joey's famous spaghetti and meatballs. He took a deep breath and exhaled "I'm home!" He yelled as he hung up his leather jacket

Angela ran into the living room and jumped into his arms.  
"CRRAAAIGGGGGGGGIEEEE!" she squeled, Craig laughed

"Hey Ang." Craig said as he carried her into the kitchen. Joey turned around.

"Hey Craig we are just about to eat Ang clean up before we do." Angela jumped down and went to wash her hands.

"Where's Cait, at?" Craig asked as he leaned up against the counter and grabbed a warm breadstick and took a big bite.

Joey groaned: "Come on Craig, can't you wait like the rest of us?" Craig laughed.

"Sorry I'm growing do you think I get a physique like this by just eating celery sticks all day?" He paused for a moment to flex his "muscles"

"Craig I don't know what to do with you. Anyways Caitlyn has to work late again tonight, I tell her she needs to start taking it easy. But she just don't listen. Grab some plates and help me set the table." Joey said as he put out the bowl full of spaghetti.

Craig finished up the last bite of the breadstick and began setting the table.

" So, How was it Craig?" Joey said as he pulled off his apron and took a seat. Craig pulled up a chair, and paused for a moment has he ran his hand through his hair.

"Actually it went well, I..I kinda liked it Joey." .He went on to tell him what happened in the group and about Tara..

"Whoa Craig calm down a bit, remember Ashley? " Joey said as he placed the food in front of Craig.

"Joey, me and Ash are just friends. And..I don't know I just..its just that way for now. I care about her but the thoughts of what happened with us keep running through my head and I just can't deal with the thought of that right now." Craig said with sadness in his eyes.

Before Joey could answer Angela bounced into the room.. "MMMMMM Ghetti! My favorite! "


	3. Run In With The Past

**Summary:** Tara bumps into a bad part of her past. She also finds out some shocking secrets about Craig after talking to her friends Ellie and Sean.

Tara clicked off her stereo and grabbed her jacket. She needed to get out and she knew exactly where to go. She ran down stairs, "Where are you going?" Her step dad asked.

"Out." Tara said as she went out the door. She walked down a few blocks to her friends Ellie and Sean's house. When she got to the door she heard a familiar voice. _Damnit hes here _she thought to herself. Before she could walk away the door flew open and Jay stood there.

"Tara" he slurred, he was obviously intoxicated.

" I..I was just about to leave" she stammered.

" Don't be silly" he said as he guided her in, "I'm just leaving so you can talk allllllllll you want about me like you always do." His hand softly ran down her shoulder to the bottom of her back where it sat there for a brief moment.

She looked up at him." DO NOT touch me" she said in a stern voice. Jay through his hands up defensively. Ellie came to the door.

"Tara!! Hey' she said as she put her arm around her. "Come in, good bye Jay." She said as she slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry…I didn't know he was going to be here" Tara said softly looking down at her feet.

"Don't be silly, he was just leaving thankfully. Come in and relax." They walked into the living room Sean was gazing at the T.V. flipping through the channels. He looked up and smiled.

"Tara long time no see, " he said as he gestured to a seat. Tara smiled and sat.

"Yea, I just been busy and..other stuff." Tara said as Ellie took a seat next to Sean "I went to that group today guys. " Sean clicked off the T.V.

"Oh yea?" he said as he took a long swig of his soda

"Yea..It went ok I guess" Tara continued ,"There was this guy there named Craig Manning he said he went to Degrassi I was wondering if you knew him? "

Sean and Ellie looked at each other.." Yea, he is one of our good friends." Ellie said.

"Yea, remember how I used to talk about this couple Ashley and Craig?" Sean added.

"That's HIM? I didn't know. Wait now I remember he was that guy who ran after that girl at the party a few months ago." Tara said. Sean and Ellie shook their heads in agreement.

"Yup that was Ash" Ellie said.

"Good ol' Ash. Ever since they broke up she has been making Craig regret ever minute of it. Especially since he still talks to Manny OUCH". Sean said as Ellie jabbed him with her elbow.

"Whats wrong with Manny? She seemed nice from what I saw from her at the party." Tara asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh she is nice alright, friendly to all. .Especially to Craig." Sean said with a smirk. Tara still looked puzzled.

"What Sean means is, before you moved here a few months ago, Manny and Craig hooked up, while he was still with Ash. And well lets just say Ash found out and THEN some.' Ellie said looking over at Sean.

Tara thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute, he didn't..get her..uh..did he?" Tara said questioningly but yet knowing the answer.

Ellie just nodded and added "But she got an abortion so yea, Craig is a nice guy and all. He just makes stupid decisions."

"Is he back with either of them now? "

"No, he talks to them both now though, but I think he wants Ash back…"Sean said. "But that will never happen. For now."

A million thoughts were running through Tara's head. Ellie got up, "Enough with this love triangle talk how about we order a pizza and catch up it's been so long since we seen you Tar." As she gave her friend a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Yea..Pizza sounds good." Tara said with a weak smile.


	4. Talk to Me

**Summary: **After all the secrets Tara found out about Craig what will happen when she talks to him in person?

Tara left Sean and Ellie's house after a few hours of chatting and catching up. She pulled her coat around her to block the freezing cold wind of the night air that seemed to be blowing extra hard as she walked. She reached her driveway and the porch light was still on. _Great_ she thought. Before she walked up her cell phone rang it was Craig.

"Hello?" She said standing at the end of her driveway still trying not the let the chattering of her teeth interfere with her talking.

"Tara. Hey it's Craig. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?" She asked glancing up at her house hoping no one would open the door.

"I was just wondering if..we could meet up I really would like to talk. "

She looked down at her watch 11:30. _Not that bad_, she thought she could get away with staying out a little longer. "Sure where at?"

"Well how far are you from the city park?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Ok. I'll meet you on the playground. Talk to you then. "

She quickly walked away from the house breathing a sigh of relief that no one came out. She reached the park and took a seat on the bench. She nervously looked around, no sign of Craig. She waited a little longer still no sign of him. She was about to leave when her jogged up.

"Sorry" he said with a smile." "It was a pain trying to get out of the house. I'm glad you are still here" He took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Yea. I was about to leave I didn't think you would show. So what's up?" she said looking at him, the thoughts of what Ellie and Sean said rushed into her head so she quickly looked away to block the thoughts.

"Well, I just have all these thoughts running through my head and..I can't talk to anyone about them not my friends or family I just thought you would understand and listen." He said as he intensely look at her with his rich brown eyes.

"Wow. Well thanks I appreciate that." She looked up and saw how intensely he was looking at her. She didn't know if it was the chilly night air or his eyes that sent a chill down her spine. She shivered.

"Are you cold? We should go underneath the slide area. At least it will block the wind" He got up and she followed. They made themselves comfortable underneath the mock rocket build up. Craig took off his jacket. "Here, wear this." He said as he gingerly wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled his jacket around, the smell of leather and his cologne filled her nose.

"Thank you" she said as she gave him a smile.

Craig began talking about what happened with him, Ashley, and Manny. She could see the pain and torment in his eyes and face as he spoke about what happened. He paused for a moment as if to think about what he would say next. He then went on to talk about his father, the abuse, and his death. The tears filled up in his eyes and he told the details of his torment past with his father. It wasn't long until he broke down and cried. She gently took his hand and pulled him into her. He continued to cry as she held him. She ran her hand through his soft hair to comfort him. When his crying subsided he looked at her. They didn't have to say a word, his face, her touch, and his tears said it all. They held hands for the rest of the time. Tara broke the silence. "Craig?"

"Yea?" he said as he put an arm around her.

"Can I share something with you?" she asked softly look up at him

"Of course anything. That's what we are here for to escape and let go" he said as he pulled her in closer.

"Well. I moved to Canada around the spring time. At the time I was going through a lot. My mom cheated on my father with an executive named Jack that lived here. Soon after hearing about my mother cheating my father killed himself. I ..I was so mad Craig, I still am. Not because I lost my father, but because I never got to tell him how I truly felt for what he did to me. My dad was an alcoholic. He used to beat me and my brother everyday. My mother tried to ignore this. She sounded out our pleads for help. I felt so helpless.." she began to cry but gained composure.

"So after he died, my mother married Jack. That is when my mother began to show concern only after the fact we were away from my dad who was never to return again. She put me in this summer camp for troubled teens, that is when I met Ellie. She helped me out so much through out the summer. She is the one who got me started in that group therapy. A few months ago I was at that party you were at. That is when I met Jay. And boy do I regret it. I got so drunk that night and Jay..well Jay was there. He took me into another room..He told me I was so pretty and beautiful. He made me feel wanted.."she started to cry again and shaking her head. Craig held her closer.

"Did he hurt you Tara?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

She shook her head. "Sean walked in and pulled him off of me. But Jay told his friends about me. He made up these nasty rumors about me. Which hurt even more than the physical." She buried her face into his chest. He gently caressed her.

"Did you tell any one else about this?" he asked.

"No, I made Sean promise never to tell Ellie what he saw. And everyone just thought Jay was being an ass because he didn't like me. So promise me you will never say anything about this to anyone ok?" she pleaded

"I promise, I won't" he gave her a reassuring hug.

"I better get going though, I'm going to be in so much trouble" she said as she crawled out from the slide. He followed.

He walked her to her house. "Thank you for listening. And thank you for sharing" He said as they stood at the end of the driveway.

"Your welcome, and thank you as well" she said locking eyes with him. At that moment her mother came flying out of the door.

"Tara! What the hell are you doing and who is that?". She screamed as she walked down the driveway.

"Mom, stop making a scene. This is Craig from therapy. I was just…"

Her mother cut her off. "You were just nothing. Get in the house!"

Tara looked at Craig and gave an apologetic look and ran up to the house.

Her mother continued down the driveway. "Who the HELL do you think you are running off with my daughter at all hours of the night?" she said curtly.

"M.mm.am.. I'm sorry..I didn't mean any trouble." Craig stammered.

"Of course you didn't mean any trouble." She replied sarcastically "A hoodlum like yourself would never want to cause any trouble. It will be in your best interest if you never showed yourself around here."

"But I.." he started to replied but she cut him off.. "No, buts. Now leave my property." Craig backed away and began walking he looked back to see her mom still standing there with her arms folded scowling at him.

Tara was about to lock her door in her room when her mother and step dad barged in.

"Tara you better explain yourself right now" her mother yelled. "How could you just go off like that do you realize what time it is? It's 3:00 in the morning" he step father added.

"Why bother explaining myself. And I certainly do NOT have to explain myself to you Jack." She said raising her voice.

"Do NOT take that tone with him Tara Louise." Her mother struck back. Tara knew her mother was infuriated since she used both her first and middle name. Tara just sighed and whispered "Whatever".

"Where did you get that jacket?" her mother asked.

"Craig. I was cold and he.."

"You will give it back immediately and never speak to him again after. Her mother cut in.

"But Mom, I can't do that." Tara said holding back frustrated tears.

"You can and you will." Her mother said leaving the room and slamming the door.

Tara through herself on her bed and wrapped herself in Craig's jacket. She began sobbing until she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Girls Day Out

**Summary: **Girls day out. Ellie and Tara go out for a day of shopping. Tara meets Ashley, Spinner and Paige for the first time.

"Whoa check this out. You would look hot in this." Ellie said holding up a black fish net top with a red tank underneath and black mini skirt.

"Yeaaa if only I was about 3 sizes smaller" Tara replied as she sorted through the sales rack at Morbid Threads.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You know you have a killer figure. Try it on." She handed her friend the top and skirt.

Tara sighed and made her way into the dressing room.

While Tara was trying on clothes Ellie bumps into Ashley.

"Hey Ash how's it going?"

"Hey, good actually. I just finished with another song. You should hear it. It's awesome How are things with you and Sean?"

"They're great. My mom is still begging me to come back but..you know how that is."

Tara stepped out of the dressing room. The girls looked up at Tara.

"Wow. I told you would look hot." Ellie said with a smile.

Tara blushed. "I guess this is ok."

"Oh, Ash, this is Tara. Tara this is Ash."

"Hi" Ashley said with a warm smile.

_So this is Ashley. She is gorgeous. No wonder Craig is still hung up on her.._ Tara thought to herself.

"Hey Ashley." Tara said with a forced smile.

"Ash do you want to hang out with us ? We plan on going to the dot to get something to eat." Ellie asked as she gathered her items to pay for.

"Sure that would be great. I haven't got to hang out with you in a while El, and it would be nice to go out and think about other things than Craig" She said excitedly. The word Craig made Tara's heart sink. "And it will be cool to get to know you Tara, I'm sure we have a lot in common if you are friends with El."

"Yea I bet. I'm just going to change out of these clothes I'll be out in a sec." Tara said going back in the dressing room.

_Only this can happen to me. Maybe Ashley is cool. She seems nice. I just hope she don't talk about Craig. _Tara thought. She quickly changed and went to meet up with the girls. They paid for their items and walked over to the dot.

The girls walked into the popular hang out and were greeted by Spinner.

"Well if it isn't no other than the Queen of Doom". Spin said to Ashley as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Well if isn't no other than the King of Farts" Ash fired back as she rolled her eyes and took a seat in a booth. The girls giggled and followed

Spinner walked up to their table. "Ash, why do take things so seriously? No wonder Cra.. nevermind."

"What was that Spin?" Ashley said in a small voice.

"Nothing, hey who's this? I never saw you at Degrassi before." Spin said trying to take the heat off of him.

"I'm Tara, I don't go to Degrassi I'm home school." Tara replied.

"Well, I'm Spinner the coolest guy around." Spinner said with a smile. Ellie and Ashley rolled their eyes. "Why do you pick such gloomy company?" Both the girls shot Spinner evil glares. "I keed, I keed. Don't go all PMS on me. Now can I take your orders Paige is going to be here soon and I would like to get out of here this time this century."

"Well just for that I think I would like to look at the menu." Ashley said. "Yea, me too." Ellie chimed in. "Me three" Tara said. All the girls giggled. "Oh yea Spin, can we get our drinks as well? I'll take a coke." Ash said with a laugh. "Yea iced tea here." Ellie added. "And a Sprite." Tara said. The girls laughed some more. Spinner rolled his eyes and went to get menus and their drinks.

"That Spinner seems like a character." Tara said looking up at him at the counter.

"Character is NOT the word." Ashley said.

"Here you go ladies." Spinner said as he put the menus and drinks in front of the girls. "I will be back in 5. You better be ready."

"So where did you move from Tara?" Ashley asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"Los Angeles. We moved here because my mom remarried." Tara said looking down at the menu.

"Wow. LA? That sounds so exciting I want to move there to start my music career. I bet there is a bunch of musicians and actors at ever corner." Ashley said with her eyes full of excitement.

"Well..not really but you do have more run ins with celebs I guess you could say."

Spinner retuned "Ok what can I get you?" he said as he pulled out the tablet to take their orders.

"That wasn't even 5 minutes. It was more like 2." Ellie said.

"5, 2, it's pretty much the same only 3 minutes in between. Now on with your orders."

The girls said what they wanted. "Man, that's a lot of food. I'll be back." Spinner left to put in their orders. The girls continued talking when Paige walked. She spotted Ashley and Ellie and walked over. She looked Tara up and down then finally spoke.

"I don't believe we met, I'm Paige. And you are?" Paige said as she extended a hand.

"Hi, I'm Tara." Tara said returning her handshake.

Paige took a seat next to Ashley. "There is a crazy party going on tonight down at Jimmy's and I expect you girls will be attending, including you Tara, I detect that you are a girl who likes to party."

"I..I don't know." Tara said trying to avoid Paige's stare. There was something about the way Paige stared that was intimidating.

"Oh come on, it will be the event of the year I promise." Paige said with a smile.

"Yea, you should go. Ash and I will be there. It will be fun." Ellie said.

Before Tara could reply, Ashley spoke up. "I don't know if I will be going, since Craig will be there and all."

Tara's heart dropped again. _There's that word again_ she thought to herself

"I thought you and Craig were cool?" Ellie said raising an eyebrow.

"That's the thing, I thought we were cool but then things were getting all weird again. I don't know. I just don't want to see him right now." Ashley replied as she played around with her straw in her coke.

"Hun, you should not let yourself get down because of one boy, especially when there is tons of acceptable guys out there waiting for you to get out of this I hate all men stage."

Spinner walked up with their food.

"Ok, that was a veggie burger, 3 large fries, pizza, nachos, and a super sundae." Spinner said as he put the food in front of t he girls.

"Look at my little hunny bee hard at work." Paige smiled. Spinner smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ew, Spin no. You smell like a combination of old grease and polyester. Now be a sweetie and get me a cold drink I'm totally parched." Paige said as she grabbed a fry. Spinner sighed and went to get her a drink.

"He's totally whipped on you Paige." Ashley said.

"That he is just another perk of being Paige."


	6. Get the Party Started

**Summary**: Jimmy's Party. **NOTE: The school shooting didn't take place yet so Jimmy is not in the hospital or in a wheelchair.**

Tara stood before her bedroom mirror in the new outfit she got at the mall. _This outfit needs something _she thought. She went through her drawers and pulled out a pair of fishnets and some spiked bracelets and put them on. She pulled her hair up into 2 ponytail buns and she threw on her knee high boots. She put the finishing touches on her make up and gave herself a final look over. Satisfied with what she saw she grabbed her jacket. Before she could make her way out the door her cell phone rang. It was Craig again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tara. I never got a chance to apologize for what happened last night I never wanted you to get in trouble."

"It's ok Craig, it's not your fault..my mom is just a bitch."

"No. It's not ok. I screwed up. Now I can never hang out with you..but I don't want that. I mean I just felt like I was getting connected to you."

"Well I don't want that either but right now we just got to keep things low key. You're going to that party tonight right?"

"Yea. I think so. Are you?"

"Yea..Ellie wants me to go. I don't really want to but I guess it will be fun."

"Well. Now I have a whole new reason to go. I will definitely be there now."

"Ok cool. I'll see you there."

"Alright, talk to you then."

Tara hung up and let out a squeal "YESSSSS." She laughed out loud. _Why am I getting so excited over this guy? I don't even know him that well._ She shook her head she grabbed Craig's jacket and left to meet up with Ellie.

Craig threw on a vintage tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at himself disapproving at what he saw in the mirror. 'I should do something different with my hair" he said out loud He ran some hair gel through his hair and shook his head violently so it he had the whole "messy but groomed" look going on. He put on some cologne and headed down stairs.

"EW what's that smell?" Angela said looking up from her coloring book.

"Craig did you bathe in that cologne" Joey said laughing.

"Haha. Very funny. I'm going over to Jimmy's I'll be back later." Craig said as he headed out the door.

Ellie and Tara reached Jimmy's house. The place seemed to be packed.

"Whoa, this is a big house." Tara said looking over at Ellie.

"Yea, I only been here once when Jimmy had a party for Ash. I hope Ash is here she needs to start hanging out with everyone again. But anyways let's go." Ellie said as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her up to the door. They rang the doorbell and Jimmy answered. "Ellie, Hey." He said has he peered over the girls' shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sean is not coming." Ellie said.

"Good..I mean..well you're cool Ellie, but Sean..I dunno." Jimmy tried to explain.

"Jimmy, just stop. I understand. I brought someone else though this is Tara."

"Hey Tara. Welcome to my humble home." He said with a smile as he let the girls in.

Tara looked around at his house. _This place is gorgeous_ she thought. "You have a really nice place. It's so big." Tara gushed.

"Well thank you. I have to go find Hazel. I'll catch up with you girls then ok?" He said with a smile.

The girls nodded. "Make sure you relax have some drinks they are in the kitchen." He said as he walked away.

Sounds of people shouting: "Go Paige, Go Spinner" from the next room struck the girls curiosity. The girls walked over to see what was going on. They found Paige and Spinner dancing in the middle of the floor. When the song finished Paige and Spinner walked over to them.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Ellie said laughing.

"We have our moments." Paige said as she hugged Spinner. "Maybe we can see your moves Tara?"

"No. I don't think so I can't dance."

"Hun, if Spin can dance you can too."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Spinner said with a confused look. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Is Ash, here?" Ellie asked

"I haven't seen her yet and I doubt she will."

"She is prolly at home practicing her voodoo on Craig." Spinner said with a smirk.

Paige slapped him on his shoulder. "What? Just speaking the truth."

"I'm going to get a drink I'll be back guys." Tara said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Where did you find her Ellie?" Paige said looking at Tara as she walked away.

"I met her at that summer camp. She is really cool I just wish she would open up more to people"

Tara walked into the crowded kitchen trying to make her way through the people. "Tara!" a familiar voice yell. Tara looked around to see Craig.

"Craig. Hey what's up?"

"What?"

"I said what's up?" Tara said louder.

"Oh nothing. How about you?"

"Huh?"

Craig leaned over and talked into her ear.

"How about we go some where more quiet."

"Ok."

Craig guided the way. Paige, Spinner, and Ellie walked into the kitchen to find Craig leading Tara away.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about her opening up." Paige said with a smile.

Craig and Tara went out the patio room.

"This is much better". He said. She agreed.

"Here's your jacket. I forgot I had it on last night."

"Oh. That's cool thanks. Yea about last night."

She cut him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Your mom said I'm not supposed to hang out with you any more."

"Well let's just say what my mom says and what I do are 2 completely different things."

"Rebellion." Craig smiled. Tara smiled back.

"Yea I guess you could say that."

"I had a really good time talking last night. It's cool to have someone like you to share things with." Craig said looking at her.

"Yea. It's cool. And it won't stop" Tara smiled.

Ashley walked her way through Jimmy's house looking for familiar faces. She went into the kitchen to find Paige, Spinner, and Ellie. She walked over to them. "Hey guys"

"Hey Ash. I thought you weren't coming?" Ellie said.

"Well I decided I would. I actually wanted to show Craig my new song" She said excitedly

"Wait a min hun, a few hours ago you never wanted to see him again now you want to show him your song?" Paige said sounding confused.

"Well I thought about it, I mean..It's not like I don't ever talk to him. We have been on friendly terms again even though things did get weird. But he is like 1 of the few people who understand my music. I just want to share this song with him Have you guys seen him?" She asked.

Spinner looked the other way. "Well" Ellie began.

Paige continued. "Well I did see him go off in that direction to the patio room"

Ellie shot Paige a dirty look.

"Ok thanks, I'll talk to you guys soon." Ashley rushed off to the patio room.

"Why did you say that Paige? You know he's in there with Tara." Ellie said.

"I can't lie to the poor thing. Besides there is nothing going on between Tara and Craig correct?" Paige said with a smile.

"Craig this is off topic, but what did you do with your hair." She said laughing.

"What you don't like?" he said concerned.

"No, it would be alright if you didn't have globs of gel still visible." She reaching up and removing some of the globs. At that moment Ashley walked in.

They turned around startled. "Oh I..I didn't know you weren't alone." Ashley said embarrassed.

"No. We were just.. I mean I was just was.." Craig stammered.

"No it's ok .I'll go" Ashley said as she left the room.

"Damnit." Craig said. "I better go straighten things out."

"I didn't mean to cause a problem." Tara began.

"No you didn't do anything. I just don't want Ash to think that I..I don't know I just want to be friends with her like I said you know.?" Tara nodded.

"I'll be back then." He got up and left. Tara sat in the patio room. She rubbed her temples. _Why does these types of things happen to me?_


End file.
